The present invention relates to a document editing apparatus and, more particularly to a document editing apparatus suitable for editing a document including document data and image data.
The present invention comprises an improved document editing apparatus suitable for editing a document which includes document data comprising an assembly of character data and image data comprising digital image data.
A document having illustrations is a type of document in which document data and image data coexist. In such a document, the document data corresponds to character data and the image data corresponds to the illustrations.
When a document having illustrations is composed using a document editing apparatus such as a word processor or the like as in the conventional document editing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. 117621/1984, the document having illustrations is composed as follows.
Character data is inputted from a character input device such as a keyboard and is edited in a main control unit in the document editing apparatus. Also, image data representing an illustration is inputted from an image data input device, which is connected to the main control unit of the document editing apparatus and is edited by the main control unit as digital image data.
In the above conventional document editing apparatus, the document data and the image data related to the illustration are processed separately. After the editing and the printing of the character data inputted from the character input device, the digital image data inputted from the image data input device is edited and printed.
However, in preparing a document having illustrations using the conventional document editing apparatus, it is impossible to edit the character data and the digital image data at the same time during a single operation process therefore, two editing processes and two printing processes are necessary.